Sworn Swords
__NOEDITSECTION__The number of sworn swords you can command is equivalent to your Command Points (one for every five levels of your character, plus one). Sworn Swords are minor characters you can recruit to serve in your House, that can assist you to complete storyline Quests, Adventures, and to engage other Lords and Ladies in Player to Player Actions. 'Types' Sworn Swords range in rarity, and thus will range in price and stats. The very first Sworn Sword whose name starts with Helpful you're forced to buy in the Prologue starts without any base stats despite being common quality. 'Ranks' Sworn Swords will gain XP whenever you sent them out on Quests, Adventures or to engage in Player to Player Actions. When they reach a certain amount of XP (see the table to the right), the game will prompt you to train them in a new skill. Also note that there are ranks where the Sworn Sword requires 0 XP to rank up. For example once your Sworn Sword reaches 335 XP, he/she will rank up to 8. But to reach rank 9, he/she will require to do another successful Quest or Adventure to trigger the train button again. 'Specialisations' When your Sworn Sword reaches Rank 3, you will be able to select a specialisation for your Sworn Sword per the standard conflict options. : Battle Specialisations :* Vanguard (Fight) :* Skirmisher (Harrass) :* Protector (Aid) : Trade Specialiations :* Merchant (Barter) :* Charlatan (Swindle) :* Corruptor (Bribe) : Intrigue Specialisations :* Agent (Spy) :* Saboteur (Sabotage) :* Thief (Steal) If you train your Sworn Sword in their Specialisation, this will increase the percentage bonus they get, equal to the level of their specialisation. :eg. A specialisation of 5 gives +5% bonus This means that you need to have a descent amount of building upgrades raising your Battle, Trade and Intrigue stats for percentages to become effective. 'All rounder VS specialisation' Let's compare an all round Sworn Sword against a specialised Sworn Sword. *player Battle stat: +400 Battle *Battle talent percentage bonus: +40% Battle *Sworn Sword equipment: +30 Battle :e.g. rank 15 all round Sworn Sword: +26 Battle, +1% Aid specialisation ::( 400 + 30 + 26 ) x ( 1 + 0.40 + 0.01 ) = 456 x 1.41 = 642.96 ::( 400 + 30 + 26 ) x ( 1 + 0.40 ) = 456 x 1.40 = 638.4 ::The all round Sworn Sword will have 642 Battle into the 1% Aid specialisation which he/she had to pick at rank 3. For the other two actions, this Sworn Sword will have 638 Battle. :e.g. rank 15 specialised Sworn Sword: +2 Battle, +13% Aid specialisation ::( 400 + 30 + 2 ) x ( 1 + 0.40 + 0.13 ) = 432 x 1.53 = 660.96 ::( 400 + 30 + 2 ) x ( 1 + 0.40 ) = 432 x 1.40 = 604.8 ::The specialised Sworn Sword will have 660 Battle into the 13% Aid specialised action. For the other two actions he/she will have 604 Battle. 'Battle Sworn Swords' Sworn Sword Female In Full Plate.jpg|MORE LIKELY TO WIN TOURNAMENTS THAN HEARTS Sworn Sword Male Chivalrous Knight.jpg Sworn Sword Female Dorn.jpg|DEADLIER THAN KNIVES, FASTER THAN A SERPENT Sworn Sword Male Dothraki.jpg female_wildling.jpg|Female Wildling battle.jpg|QUICK ON FEET AND DEADLY WITH SWORD battle 2.jpg|ALWAYS KEEPS HIS OATHS battle 3.jpg|AN OLD VETERAN SETTLED INTO MANAGEMENT OF HIS HOUSEHOLD 'Trade Sworn Swords' Sworn Sword Portly Male Merchant.jpg Sworn Sword Female Exotic Dress.jpg Sworn Sword Female Sharp Merchant.jpg Sworn Sword Female Tavern Wench.jpg Sworn Sword Female Artisan.jpg Sworn Sword Male Actor.jpg trade1.png 'Intrigue Sworn Swords' Sworn Sword Male Bard.jpg Sworn Sword Female Hearty Innkeeper.jpg Sworn Sword Female Camp Follower.jpg Sworn Sword Young Female Court Attendant.jpg Sworn Sword Male Shifty Saboteur.jpg Sworn Sword Female Sly Thief.jpg Sworn Sword Male Pickpocket.jpg Sworn Sword Female Court Gossip.jpg Sworn Sword Male Former Septon.jpg Sworn Sword Female Septa.jpg Category:Characters Category:Game Mechanics